


Souls of Colors

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Barebacking, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shy Jensen, Stripper Jared, art student jensen, coconut oil as lube, loud and proud jared, painting as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Jared is the goth stripper headliner of a new fetish club that opened up in Savannah, GA. Jensen is an overworked art student at Savannah College of Art and Design show friends drag him out of his studio and into the club one night igniting a mutual pining.





	Souls of Colors

**Author's Note:**

> holy moly. I loved this prompt so much and I had so much fun working with Emmatheslayer on it. I hope you think this fic does your art justice!  
> Love and eternal thanks for both Wetsammy and soy-em for the amazing job with the alpha/beta readings. This fic wouldn't be half as good as it is without you.

 

It wasn't stalking, it absolutely wasn't. A regular at the club that Jared maybe kinda sorta had a serious crush on was a student at the local art college and Jared maybe kinda sorta overheard that he was doing a showing of his art. So he wrangled himself a free ticket and a night off work. Totally not stalking.

Never mind the fact that he only knew the guys name, Jensen, cause he'd been listening to the conversation between him and his friends at their table. He totally hadn't been eavesdropping either, despite what Chad, the manager,said; he just liked to hang close to the customers when he was backstage, so he tended to hover by the door that led from the customer area to the entertainer’s area. It helped him focus. Yeah, that was it.

Jared looked at himself in the mirror and gave his reflection a deprecating grin. He really needed to stop lying to himself. He'd been head over platform heels for Jensen since the first time the shy beauty had come into the club. Jared caught one glimpse of green eyes in an angelic face and he almost fell right to the floor. Those pink lips were slightly parted in shock; it was a look he was familiar with. 

Jared was six foot four in bare feet, with his platforms he was about seven feet tall. He'd found the Goth look in high school and never let it go; black, black and black were pretty much the only colors in his wardrobe and his stage clothes didn't really vary from that. Luckily Savannah was the kind of city that had fetish strip clubs where he stood out in all the best ways. Chad made him the grand finale a few months before Jensen and his art school friends came in for the first time.

Even in Savannah, fetish clubs were hit and miss. Miss Chablis, of the Midnight of the Garden of Good and Evil fame, had her club right next door and it drew a much larger crowd. Onyx Club, Chad’s club, catered to the more niche crowd. They had Gen, the tiny pixie of a girl, standing just five feet tall who could dance circles around anyone else. They had a steady stream of pregnant dancers, the current girl was named Danneel and even with her giant pregnant belly was one of the most beautiful people he’d ever been in a room with. Then there was Milo, who was heavily pierced all over his body. Richard was the oldest performer they had and he was blessed with the biggest cock Jared had ever seen or ever wanted to see. Misha was their resident contortionist. And Jared, their giant goth, who despite his size was graceful and light on his feet. Until a certain art student started to come to the shows regularly.

He’d nearly tumbled off the stage when he’d met those green eyes through the gloom at the edge of the stage.  He learned from eavesdropping that Jensen's friends, Tom and Mike, dragged him out of the art studio into the club each night, and he lived for those nights. He felt sexier trapped in the gaze of those green eyes. He moved more sinuously. He smirked a little deeper. He made a lot more money.

Life was pretty good on the nights that Jensen came to watch him. Now, he just had to have a conversation with him. Hence, the free tickets to Jensen’s show. Jared wanted to look good. The extra eyeliner making his eyes pop. The shine he put on his heels. He plucked a piece of lint off his favorite, baggy, safety-pinned black pants and turned to try and choose between the black corset and the leather vest. He chewed at his lip and was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear Chad come in and stand behind him.

“For fuck’s sake, Jay, you know you’re gonna go with the corset. Stop pretending you’d choose anything else. Besides, makes your waist look fuckin’ tiny and I know you like that. C’mon, I’ll help you lace it up.” Chad’s frustrated yet resigned voice rang out and Jared was shaken from his musings.

“Shit, you fucker, you scared me. Why are you even going with me? Why are you trying to help me? Thought you said I was a pathetic stalker and this was too creepy even for you?” He turned and held the corset to his chest as Chad stepped up behind him and began to pull the laces tighter.

“One, you are a pathetic stalker. Two, someone has to look out for you and I guess that’s gonna have to be me. Three… every dude should get to have a threesome at some point in his life and-” Jared held up a hand to stop Chad from talking.

“If I ever work up the nerve to talk to Jensen and it gets to that point, you will not be allowed within a mile of our fucking alone time.” He shuddered at the thought and flinched when Chad slapped his bare shoulder.

“Ugh, no, you fucker. But his friends, Mike and Tom… they look like a giving couple. Don’t you think?”

“You’re disgusting.” Jared said, sighing out to check the tightness of his corset when he felt Chad tie it off at the bottom.

“Yeah, well, you’re pathetic. What a pair we make. C’mon, let’s head down there before all the good art is taken, or whatever.” 

Jared rolled his eyes and headed towards the door. “It’s not a sale, dumbass, it’s an artist showing. A  _ student _ artist showing at that.” He can feel the face that Chad is making at him behind his back and he extends a middle finger behind him.

“Sit and spin fucker,” he shoots over his shoulder, unable to conceal his laugh when it’s met with, “Not in your wildest dreams you goth bitch.”

The short walk to the show gallery from Jared’s apartment is quiet and comfortable; Chad might be an asshole but he’s a genuine and supportive friend when it comes down to it and he’s been looking out for Jared since they met, when Jared was a seventeen year old runaway.

Jared pulls the door open with a sarcastic bow, “Age before beauty.” Chad brandishes the tickets at the person tearing them just inside the door and they pass into the student showing without a word. Chad makes a bee-line for Tom, Mike and their collection of erotic sculptures and Jared has to suppress his gag reflex. Mike and Tom are a good-looking couple but you throw Chad into the mix and Jared needs to clean his brain out with bleach.

He’s keeping an eye on the art as he passes, looking for Jensen. He doesn't know anything about art, aside from the things that he likes, but he can tell that there are some serious high-quality pieces displayed in the small room. He makes his way towards a group of paintings in the back corner, the color scheme drawing his eyes in. It’s darker there than anywhere else in the room, but it’s not a lack of light, it’s an overabundance of black. Jared has been drawn to black for years and it draws him in now.

The paintings are abstract, he can tell that much. They look like random slashes and blobs of color but there’s something achingly familiar about them somehow. He wanders from painting to painting, sensing some kind of progression, until he reaches the one at the end and he gasps. It’s an eye, surrounded in black. Point of fact, it’s his eye. It’s abstract and for a moment he feels amazingly self centered to look at a piece of art and see himself reflected; but he hears a gasp from behind him and tears his eyes away from the almond shape of brown, blue, green and gold surrounded by pitch black lines to see Jensen standing behind him.

“November…” Jensen whispers Jared’s stage name and for the first time in so many years, Jared feels the urge to blush. He fights it, just barely, and flashes a smile at the boy.

“Uh, actually, my name is Jared. November is just my stage name. You-you should call me Jared.” He stood and looked across the few feet separating him from Jensen, unable to really get his fill of just looking at him.

Jared smiled and took a moment to look his fill at the beauty before him. Jensen was wearing soft, worn jeans with a collared white shirt and blue tie under a grey sweater vest. He was so cute Jared felt the urge to make the same kind of noise that his friend Gen made when she saw a picture of a puppy. He stopped himself at the last minute when he met Jensen’s eyes again and saw heat flash in those green depths for just a heartbeat before it was replaced again by shyness.

Jensen flushed red and rubbed a paint-stained hand across the back of his neck,finally dropping his eyes. Jared took a step closer and raised a hand like he was going to run it down the outside of Jensen’s bicep but dropped it when Jensen looked back up at him.

“I’m Jensen. It’s nice to actually meet you, Jared.”

“It’s nice to finally talk to you too. So, tell me about your work?” He feels a confident smirk on his lips as he gestures to the painting he’d been looking at before he noticed Jensen. “This one looks vaguely familiar for some reason.” He turns back towards Jensen seeing another bright flush on his cheeks as he contemplates the floor silently.

“Yeah, well, I suppose I should. I mean, I have to thank you for being my inspiration for this series. I’d been, well, I guess I should say struggling a bit to find my muse for this final project and my friends said that i needed to get out of my studio and they brought me to the club and then...well… you know.”

Jared was floored. He’d inspired the whole series? He looked back over Jensen’s assembled works with that in mind and was able to see a bit of his own influence. The shades of black in the first one. The touches of pale, pale flesh tones running through the next, so subtle that he’d not noticed it the first time. The flash of brown in the next one, a color that he noted with more than a little shock was the dusky color of his nipples. On and on he scanned through the assembled art works to see that they were all little parts of him.

He was flattered. He was shocked to silence. He was more than a little turned on. He turned back towards the artist himself, the focus of his own desires, and wondered if this meant he might have a chance.

Jensen was so unlike the kind of people he usually gravitated towards. He liked people like himself; big and loud and totally unafraid to show the world who they really were. Jensen was tall, his head coming up to Jared’s shoulder even in his heels, but he was shy and unassuming and didn’t seem to make a lot of eye contact. He cocked his head and considered the painter before him.

Maybe something different would be good for him.

“Well, I’m flattered, really. And here I thought you only liked me for my body and you never even painted my best feature.” He cocked a hip and rotated his body so that his ass was facing towards Jensen. When he heard a shocked laugh he looked back over his shoulder.

“So you DO like my ass. What a relief.” He stepped closer to Jensen again, getting a thrill when those smiling, green eyes met his own.

“So what do art students like yourself do when they aren’t painting or going to seedy fetish clubs to drool over dancers?” It was a line and they both knew it. It wasn’t even one of his better ones. But he kept the smile on his face and waited for Jensen to respond in some way.

“Well, I do, occasionally, like to eat. Do you eat, Jared?” Jared felt a thrill run through his body at the way Jensen’s voice dropped down low, almost like he was teasing or flirting. Was he imagining it? He risked a glance at Jensen’s face and decided, no, it wasn’t his imagination. He returned to the question he’d been asked. Did he like to eat? Oh, fuck yeah he liked to eat. He wanted to taste everything Jensen was offering.

“I do, in fact, like to eat. Sometimes I’m even overly enthusiastic about eating. So… you maybe wanna get something to eat with me? Is tonight too soon?” He couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth, no matter how bad he wanted to. Jensen was clearly shy and more than a little skittish, and Jared didn’t really know how to not be himself.

“Well, I have to stay here for another hour and then I’m free.” Jensen twisted the toe of his shoe on the floor as he looked down at it and Jared’s cock perked up. Jensen was acting like a fucking virgin in a young adult novel and Jared wanted it.

“An hour. Yeah, I like the sound of that. I’ll just go and look at some of the other art that wasn’t inspired by me and my perfect ass while I wait for you to be finished.” Finally, he allowed himself to reach out and stroke a hand down the outside of Jensen’s arm. They both swallowed at the contact and stared at each other, until someone came up and tried to get Jensen’s attention.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” Jared promised and thrilled at the way Jensen’s whole face lit up in a flush. He turned on his heels and stepped away and if he swung his hips a little more than usual to make sure that Jensen was watching, well, that’s no ones business but him and Jensen.

He wandered for a bit, looking at other people’s art but he grew bored quickly. He meandered back towards the sculpting section, his brain on a loop of Jensen’s flushing face and wondering if that lovely pink showed up everywhere on his body when he physically bumped into someone.

Distractedly, he apologized and tried to continue on his way but he heard an angry noise and felt himself shoved from behind. 

With a world weary sigh, wishing that Chad was around for backup, he turned around to face the moron trying to pick a fight with him. The dude was short, stocky and bald and he had fire in his eyes as he looked up at Jared’s face. Jared instantly knew what was going to come out of his mouth. 

“Fucking pervert fag. Watch where you’re going.” 

As soon as the words were out, Jared knew what was going to happen and how he was going to handle it. It was a bad idea, especially since he finally had a date with Jensen in just a little while but he couldn’t stop it. He’d known how to deal with people like this for years; hopefully the fact that there were a lot of witnesses would keep the bloodshed to a minimum. He crouched down and put his hands on his knees so that he could look the guy in the eyes allllll the way down at his level.

“Look, I apologized and you’ve got nothing but ugly words and an uglier face. I know all kinds of people like you and, honey, it’s not my job to lay down and let you take out your own closeted frustrations on me. So why don’t you turn around and walk away, or some of these nice people would, I’m sure, be happy to call Savannah PD so you can go fight with them.” 

The guy turned red, then maroon and Jared was certain that he was about to see steam coming from the guy’s ears before someone caught his attention and walked away with another “fuckin fag” thrown over his shoulder for good measure.

Jared straightened up and was going to put the whole thing behind him but apparently the incident, which had seemed to take seconds, had taken longer because Jensen, Mike, Tom and Chad were all standing nearby, watching him. Chad looked bored, Mike and Tom looked impressed and Jensen, well, Jensen had hearts in his eyes.

“Wow.” Jensen breathed and stepped closer, close enough that Jared could smell cheap soap and something waxy that had to be paint lingering on Jensen’s skin.

“Eh, me and Chad have had worse. C’mon, you ready to go get something to eat?”

Dinner was a blur. Jared flirted so heavily that he thought he might have scared Jensen away with how badly he was flushing and stammering. But Jensen shocked him by grabbing the check that the waitress dropped off and taking a few deep breaths before asking, “Do you have more time, or do you have to go to the club tonight?”

Jared let himself look Jensen over from top to bottom slowly before he grinned, big enough to feel his dimples come out. “I’m free all night, actually. What did you have in mind, gorgeous?”

He watched Jensen pull his bottom lip into his mouth and bite down in thought. Jared had lots of responses to that, most of them involving various body parts and that mouth, but he held them all back. He continued to grin at Jensen across the table.

“Would you come back to my studio with me?” was not what Jared was expecting. He’d been giving it his best. He wanted into Jensen’s sweater vest. He wanted to see if the muscles he felt in Jensen’s arm were as defined as they’d felt under his shirt. He wanted… he wanted to spend more time with the shy and quiet boy in front of him.

“I’d love to see where the magic happens.”

A short walk later found them outside of a nondescript building near the SCAD first-year dorms. He gestured for Jensen to go first, tilting his head to get a better look at the way that his sweet, peach of an ass filled out his butter-soft jeans. With a sigh and a feeling of disappointment that he probably wasn’t going to get inside those jeans tonight, Jared followed. They walked down a shadowy hallway for a short time before coming to an abrupt stop next to one of the endless, unmarked doors. With a look of horror, Jensen leaned close to the door and Jared joined him.

They could hear movement, then the slam of a body against the inside of the door startled them both. Jared laughed when he recognized Chad’s voice saying something incoherent about talented fingers and he pulled himself away.

“Please tell me that’s not your studio because I’ve seen more than enough of Chad in action to scar me for life, and I really have no interest in what kinky things your friends get up to with him.” 

He tried to speak quietly, but he heard a loud bark of laughter from inside the room and Chad’s voice answering, “Jay, you perv, you know you’ve learned from me. And-holy fuck Mike your tongue- you’re just jealous. OH GOD.”

Both he and Jensen took a large step back from the door at that and he looked down to see all the color drained from Jensen’s face. 

“Not my studio, no, but I don’t know if my room is far enough away from… that. I mean, I knew that sometimes Mike and Tom liked to have threesomes but…” Jensen trailed off with a full body shiver and Jared mentally cursed Chad for ruining what was left of his chances to get laid.

“C’mon, I wanna see where you work. You’ve seen where I work.” Jared looked down to see big green eyes looking up at him.

“Yeah, just… okay. C’mon,” Jensen stuttered, and it was the cutest thing Jared had ever seen; he Bit down on his tongue to keep back another ridiculous ‘awwwwww’ sound.

They went a few doors further down and until they stopped in front of another unmarked door but this time Jensen pulled out a ring of keys and set about unlocking it. He wordlessly gestured Jared in first and flicked the light on as Jared stepped into the dark room.

The first thing that Jared noticed was all the colors. More colors than he'd ever seen before on canvas after canvas, some splattered on the walls. There was a workbench, meticulously organized and cleaned but clearly frequently used.

He stepped over to the stool in the middle of the room and regarded the easel in front of it, studying the half-finished piece on display. Jensen had said he was an abstract artist but this was nothing like all the other art in his show. It was black and white, Jared assumed black paint, and it was him again. But it wasn't him on stage and in costume. It was him away from the club, his comfortable pants loose all the way down to bare feet. His chest was covered by what looked to be a tank top free from adornments. The look on his face was relaxed and content, verging on happy.

“How… when did you see me like this?” His eyes never turned from the painting as he traced over it again with one finger hovering over the canvas, paying attention to the bare feet. Just seeing his feet without their normal heels made him feel vulnerable and it made the tone of the painting softer. He wasn't sure he liked it, even as he knew that he loved it, and he said that to Jensen before Jensen could answer the question he'd asked.

“I've seen you around town, every once in awhile. Never quite like this, I'll admit to some artistic liberties but… and that's the beautiful thing about art, Jared. You can love something even if you aren't sure you like it.”

“I thought you were an abstract artist?” Jared asked, finally pulling himself away from the painting to observe Jensen again.

“I am. But I took a few still life and human anatomy classes and I was inspired by you. You're so beautiful.”

Jared froze. “You think I'm beautiful?” It wasn't a word that he'd ever heard to describe him before and it certainly wasn't one he'd used to describe himself.

“I’m… yeah, I do. You probably get called scary and goth and intimidating a lot but I think you're beautiful.” 

The words were so soft and shy. Jared turned to look at Jensen to see a delicate flush on his freckled face. He stepped forward and ran a finger along the line of Jensen's jaw. He didn't know what to say, so he blurted out some of the truth.

“That first night you came to the show, I almost fell off the stage. You are so lovely. I couldn’t take my eyes off you when you were there. I started waiting for the nights that you would be there, with your friends. I loved that you sat at the table near the backstage door cause between acts I could hear what you and your friends were talking about. I just couldn't wait to get to know you better.”

Jensen smiled but didn’t look away or step away. If anything he seemed to get closer. Jared was drunk on the feeling of Jensen’s attention, so focused on him. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scents of paint and Jensen and closed his eyes for just a moment. He felt Jensen shift and his eyes flew open in shock when lips brushed his own in the barest hint of a kiss.

“I’d like to paint you. Can… Can I paint you?” Jensen asked and Jared was thrown for a moment at the abrupt change of pace. With a wry smile on his face, he gestured around the room.

“I’d say you already have.” Jensen laughed and turned towards his workbench, gesturing widely.

“Actually, I meant paint YOU. It’s not something a lot of people do; it’s messy and the paints that are safe to use for it tend towards the expensive. But…” Jensen bit his bottom lip and looked back at Jared, letting his eyes graze over Jared from bottom to top “I think that it could be a masterpiece. You, covered in paint and pressed up against a canvas.”

Jared’s breath began to come faster; his shy innocent painter boy was flirting heavily and he liked it. He liked it more than he could say. HIs cock plumped in his pants and he shifted his feet. Jared was used to being desired in an abstract way as a dancer but this focused attention and clear want was heady. He stood, processing the idea for a moment but Jensen must have taken his delay in answering as a negative.

“Or, you know, we could do something else. I mean, you only came back here because you wanted to see my studio and now you’ve seen it. I know you weren’t expecting to be an experiment or an art project. It’s okay, we can - “ Jared cut off Jensen’s rambling with a kiss.

“I keep trying to think of more words to describe you but cute keeps coming up more often than anything else. Your rambling is cute, but unnecessary. Let’s paint.” Jared leaned down to brush his lips against Jensen’s again, loving the way that the other boy seemed to light up with each touch.

“Oh. Oh good. I’ll just, uh, go get the paints and the canvas out.” Jensen turned and scrambled away eagerly and left Jared to disrobe. His eyes lingered on Jensen for a moment before he forced himself to the task at hand.

He started with the shoes; last thing on, first thing off. He stepped down out of the complicated heels and groaned at the feeling of being able to flex his ankles and spread out his toes. He rocked up and down on the balls of his feet for a moment, stretching, before he reached behind himself to undo the corset. The corset came off easily and he took a few deep breaths as he rubbed at the light marks up and down his stomach left there from the tight boning. As he unbuttoned his pants, Jensen came back over to him.

Jared smiled at him as he watched Jensen look him over twice; once with a professional artist’s eye and once with lust. Jared was shocked to realize that both the looks felt good to him.

“I think I’m going to like this.” He grinned and pushed his pants off, feeling briefly shy standing around in his boring, white, baggy boxers but the look of Jensen’s face grew even more lustful and he got over it quick. “Full Monty?” Jared asked, teasing at the waistband.

“Whatever you… feel comfortable with. If you especially like those shorts you may want to take them off.” Jensen grinned as he dipped a hand into the jar of paint he was holding and held it up.

Jared, never one to back down from a challenge, raised an eyebrow and shoved his shorts down. His cock was plump but not hard, still hanging down mostly, but the more Jensen looked at him, the more it filled. His eyes roved over the blush that fled into Jensen’s cheeks and his cock throbbed and lifted more at the reappearance of his shy painter boy.

“That… I mean… you’re talented.” Jensen whispered and Jared couldn’t help but laugh. He laughed so hard his cock bobbed with the shaking of his body and his stomach tensed with it.

“That is something I’ve never heard before. So, I guess, thank you?” He shook off the last of the giggles threatening to throw the mood off again and stood, waiting, for Jensen’s next command.

Their eyes held until a giant glob of paint fell from Jensen’s fingertips and splattered on the floor by his bare foot, breaking their concentration. With a smile, he lifted the hand and smeared it in a “t” shape across Jared’s shoulders and down the center of his chest, down to the tan-line at his waist. Jensen wiped the excess sloppily across his shirt and reached for a different color, which he dragged down Jared’s front on either side of the line already there, nipple to waist.

The texture of the paint was slick on his skin but it felt good, in a way; very different than the oils he used on stage. Or maybe that was Jensen’s focus being directed at him. He added more colors here and there and despite telling Jared to take off his underwear, never strayed past his waist. He looked down and swirled the colors together where the lines met, making patterns on Jared’s skin.  

When Jensen stepped back, Jared looked down to see splattered droplets decorating his cock, now standing out straight from his body and had to fight not to laugh at the image of it. He lifted his gaze when he felt Jensen tugging at his hand.

“C’mon, the canvas is this way.” They stepped over pots of paint and brushes laying on the floor, heading towards the back of the room where a giant, sheet-like canvas was laid out on the floor. “Lie down. And just…  I mean, you can press yourself into the fabric or, you know, whatever you feel comfortable with.” Jensen gestured and stood back, watching.

Jared had never felt more like a performer than he did at that moment. Sinuously, he lay down on one side of the fabric, pressing the paint on his back down to make sure it stuck. He curved his spine up until he was sitting up straight and rolled onto his hip, winking at Jensen before curving his front into the unmarked canvas. He couldn’t help but hump his hips into the fabric a few times, listening intently for the gasp it elicited from Jensen and smiling when he heard it. He rolled again and lifted his knee, placing his foot flat on the floor.

“Why don’t you join me? Afterall, you  _ are _ the artist.” He grinned and cupped his balls in a large, paint covered hand, rolling them gently as his cock bumped his wrist. Jensen looked frozen in place and Jared briefly worried he’d gone too far too fast.

He didn’t have long to worry, though, as Jensen seemed to come to a decision and pulled his paint covered shirt up over his head. Adorably, Jensen turned his back when he dropped his pants to the floor, followed swiftly by his boxers. It meant Jared and his cock got a good look at that sweet little ass he’d been hiding in baggy, unassuming clothes but Jared wanted the front view. He didn’t have to wait long. 

Quickly, as though he didn’t want Jared to see him, Jensen turned and dove down to his knees, pressed up against Jared as much as he could. He had just enough time to wrap his paint covered arms around Jensen’s back before they were kissing, wet and sloppy and eager. There was something inexperienced about Jensen’s kisses; something young, though Jared knew that Jensen was older than him. Reluctantly, he pulled back, peering at Jensen’s face to see his eyes squeezed closed and his lips pushed out and pursed for more kisses.

“Jensen.” He managed to get out before Jensen pushed into his arms again, causing them to topple back onto the canvas. The paint was becoming sticky and distracting for a moment, but only a moment, as Jensen plunged his hands into Jared’s hair and tugged at the strands at the same time dragging his teeth and lips up and down Jared’s throat.

He groaned and forgot what he had been thinking, gripping Jensen’s hips hard and grinding their cocks together. He felt a shudder run through Jensen’s body at the friction of their cocks pressing together and so he did it again, and again, and again. 

He felt a sudden warm wetness between them and heard Jensen whimper. “Oh-oh-oh god I’m sorry. I can’t… fuck.” 

Sudden clarity pierced through the fog of arousal; Jensen just came. For a heartbeat he was frozen at the thought of it; a little kissing and some humping and Jensen was coming all over them both. 

He felt Jensen trying to pull away from him, could hear Jensen mumbling apologies and he tightened his arms. He moved his hands from Jensen’s hips to grip at his ass, prying the cheeks apart slightly to run a fingertip over the hot, dry hole there.

“Jesus, baby, so sexy. Oh fuck, you came for me already, huh? Can I fuck you Jensen? My sweet, shy little painter boy, can I fuck you?” His finger is moving faster and faster over Jensen’s puckered hole as he asks, working himself up even more.

“Yeah, Jared, please.” Jared knew it was too fast, that he wanted something more than a hard fuck on the floor with Jensen, but he couldn’t care at the moment. He could feel Jensen’s pulse through his fingertip, where it pressed in too far and too dry.

“Do you have any….” He trailed off, nudging Jensen’s head with his chin to bring their lips together again. Jensen had been hiding his red face in Jared’s chest and neck but he came up for the kiss willingly enough. They rolled and tumbled over each other for a moment, rolling all the way to the edge of the canvas where Jensen lifted his head, chest heaving with breath, to fumble through a pile of things above Jared’s head. He pulled back with a grunt and insinuated himself back into Jared’s arms, ass curled down into his crotch and head tucked up under his chin.

“This won't do.” Jared said, smiling, as he spun their bodies and twisted so that Jensen was beneath him, laying on the floor. Jensen’s eyes were still squeezed shut and Jared took a moment to stroke a soft fingertip down the slope of his nose and across his kiss-swollen lips.

“Open your eyes.” Green eyes opened and looked up into his own. Privately, Jared thought they may be surrounded by beautiful art but the best looking thing in the room was the boy looking up at him.

He wanted to take his time, and so he did. He grazed his fingers across soft flesh. He counted freckles with the tip of his tongue. He discovered how many different shades of pink and red Jensen’s skin could turn with his lips and teeth. After driving them both insane with teasing, he finally let himself lay belly-down between Jensen’s legs, his eyes level with a pretty pink cock.

Jared paused to find the bottle that Jensen had given him earlier and was startled by the laugh that came out of his mouth. He quirked an eyebrow and looked up at Jensen, holding the bottle so that he could see the label.

“Coconut oil?”

Jensen squirmed but smiled as he did. “It smells nice when I mix it into the oil paints. Do you want to talk about art or do you want to do this?” Jensen’s embarrassed face made Jared squirm at the cuteness of him again but he held back saying anything.

“Well my hands are covered in paint so I think you’ll have to do this yourself.” He passed the bottle of oil to Jensen. “Don’t you think you owe me a little show?”

Jensen looked up at him, eyes wide, before he let his legs fall apart and coated his fingers in the oil. Moving slow and clearly embarrassed, Jensen curled his fingers and pressed them into the skin behind his balls. Jared watched with a dry mouth as Jensen teased and prodded at his hole before pressing one fingertip inside. He was torn between watching those slender artist fingers or the rapture on Jensen’s face as he opened himself up.

“Does that feel good?” Jared was shocked by the sound of his own voice; he’d never been a big talker in bed but this was a special situation. Jensen looked so good, two fingers in his ass, pretty cock hard and drooling against his stomach and the ecstasy showing on his face, all on the backdrop of the canvas with the art they’d created.

“I dunno how long I can wait. Look at you, god Jensen, so fucking gorgeous.” 

He snatched up the bottle of oil and coated his dick, stroking slow and strong as his mouth ran with the filthiest things he could think of. All the things he’d ever thought about doing to Jensen and a few more things he hadn’t even realized he’d wanted.

“Fuck me, please.” Jensen whined, pulling his fingers out of his hole with a wet sound, showing Jared the tiniest hungry gape. Jared could do nothing but shuffle forward on his knees and grab one of Jensen’s knees and push it tight up against his chest.

“You ready for this?” He had to be sure, his cock was throbbing with the beat of his heart but he had to ask again. A tiny, shaky nod was his answer but Jensen’s eyes, those beautiful green eyes that had grabbed his attention and never let go, convinced him. He pressed the head of his cock to Jensen’s hole and moved forward slowly.

Sweat broke out over Jensen’s face and his body began to tremble as Jared moved within him. For Jared, it took everything he had not to bury himself inside with one thrust. His knee slipped in the wet paint beneath them and his body lurched forward as he tried to keep himself from falling onto Jensen. His hips slid too and it felt so good that Jared couldn’t stop. His hips were making tiny, rocking thrusts back and forth and Jensen was crying out beneath him, begging for more, harder, faster. He grabbed Jensen’s other leg and brought it up so that his ankle was on Jared’s shoulder.

“Hang on.” Jared grunted as his hips picked up speed and he followed the beating, pulsing rhythm in his head. He looked down, through his bangs and the eyeliner burning in his eyes from sweat, to see Jensen stripping his cock with one paint covered hand. He felt the tensing of Jensen’s body around him, the sweet clench of his hole as he started to come.

Jensen spilled over his knuckles and onto his belly, and Jared’s stomach clenched with the desire to lean over and lick it up. The image burned into his brain bringing his orgasm closer with each beat of his heart. 

Aware of the fact that they didn’t have a condom, Jared gripped the base of his cock and began to pull out but was stopped by the pressure of Jensen’s heel in the small of his back.

“Don’t. Want it. Come inside me.” 

Jared’s head swam and his vision darkened, fuck but Jensen was the hottest thing in the history of ever. He fucked his hips forward and held there, coming deep inside of Jensen’s perfect ass, before slumping over on top of him.

They lay there, catching their breath, bodies cooling in the still swampy but cooler night air. Jared groaned, rolling off Jensen and onto the canvas beside him and looked down at his body, covered with paint and come and coconut oil. It was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever seen and couldn’t stop the laughter that began to bubble up from his stomach. Soon, he and Jensen were both holding their stomachs and laughing till tears were coming out of their eyes. 

Jared looked over at Jensen, with his eyes all scrunched up and mouth open in a large grin, and couldn’t stop himself from saying “you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen” though he did blush when he was finished speaking. How ridiculous.

“Jared. Can we-I mean- this wasn’t- I don’t usually- hmph.” Jensen forced himself to stop talking but even so, Jared was pretty sure he knew what he’d been trying to ask.

“I don’t usually do one nighters, no. And I don’t think I could get my legs to move right now, let alone topple home in my beloved heels anyway so, I guess we will have to have date number 2 in the morning when you buy me breakfast. Rocks on the River has an amazing eggs benedict, I’ve heard.” His giggles threatened again at the look of disbelief on Jensen’s face.

“Uh, hi, I’m a poor art student. What was it that gave you the impression that I can afford breakfast there?!” True, the hotel restaurant that Jared mentioned was on the pricey side, being on River street in the tourist area, but he couldn’t help but tease.

“Oh fine. IHOP it is then. The things I put up with for you.” He pulled Jensen in close and covered his face in kisses while they both laughed with exhaustion. Jared could feel his limbs growing heavy and his eyes drooping closed. Blindly and on autopilot, he flung an arm out, grasping for a blanket and only found the edge of the painted canvas they were lying on. He curled it around them, heedless of the extra paint he was getting on them, and pulled Jensen so he was curled into the front of his body, before he fell asleep.

Loud laughter woke them not enough hours later along with someone yelling “my eyes” at the top of their lungs. Jared peeled his eyes open and looked up to see Tom, Mike and Chad standing above them. Chad, of course, was the one who was screaming. He rolled his eyes at them and looked down at Jensen to see that his cute face was scrunched with annoyance even though it was still smushed into Jared’s bicep, his mouth open and drooling slightly.

“Don’t fuckin wake him Chad, you dick. Besides, we’re covered.”

“Covered in paint. Doesn’t leave much to the imagination.” Chad finally stopped yelling to snark back.

“We work in a STRIP CLUB, you’ve seen more than this you prude.” Jared bitched back, falling into the familiarity of it. He pulled Jensen closer into his chest and glared up at Chad.

“Whatever. We are hungry-worked up quite an appetite last night- so get your lazy asses up and join us. Sugar daddy sold some art stuff last night and is buying.” Chad gestures to Mike who looked pleased and annoyed all at once.

“Get out before you wake him, he’s shy, fuckers.” He felt Jensen’s hips press against his own; he knew he wasn’t as asleep as he was pretending to be but he wanted to let Jensen get up without those nosy fuckers looking at them.

They shuffled out slowly, Jared only reminding them once to shut the door on their way out. He waited a few heartbeats once the door was closed before looking down at Jensen, seeing sleepy green eyes peering up at him.

“Good morning.” Jared offered softly. If Jensen wanted to pretend he’d been asleep, he’d let him. Their bodies shifted together and his morning wood grazed along Jensen’s stomach.

“Thanks for getting rid of them.” He said simply, making no move to leave the warmth of their painted canvas covers.

“We can’t avoid them forever.” he said, regretfully thinking of their nosy friends. If only they could stay in their little cocoon for a while longer.

“I know. Oh! Hey, wanna get up and take a look at the finished painting?” Jensen asked, pushing away from Jared and rolling to his feet. His body was streaked with paint and come and Jared was struck all over again with wanting. Silently he rolled to his feet and let Jensen pull the canvas out flat so they could look at it.

Jared took in the whole thing.

The first thing that drew his attention was the clear outline of his own ass. It was just off center, glaring in a bright green that he barely remembered Jensen applying to him. The longer he looked at it, the more he was able to pick impressions of his own body parts. His knees over there, his palm up in the corner. He could tell the difference between his body and Jensen’s; the imprints of Jensen were smaller and lighter in color, not quite as vibrant.

He wasn’t certain that someone would look at the art and see what he saw, it seemed salacious to him. He could see the clear imprint of his body between the outline of Jensen’s legs. And he blinked, and looked closer at an incongruent stain.

“Is that…” He trailed off, noticing that his finger was shaking a little as he looked at it.

“Hmm, oh yeah. Semen. It’s not a popular art medium, but it’s used sometimes for sure. You’re shaking.” Jensen laughed lightly and Jared turned to take a good look at him for the first time that morning.

Jensen looked fucked out, happier and more confident than Jared had ever seen him before. He was covered with paint splotches from head to toe. He was a work of art. Jared snorted at himself as the thought crossed his mind. He didn’t realize he was such a sap.

When Jensen asked what made him laugh Jared waved a hand at him instead of answering. He cocked his head and examined the canvas again.

“What are you going to do with this?” He cast eyes around for his clothes wishing he had time for a shower but if he knew Chad at all, the three degenerates that he and Jensen called friends were probably standing outside the door waiting for them.

“I’m gonna make it the centerpiece of my next show in a few weeks. Someone will love it. Don’t you like it?” Jensen looked him in the eye and Jared had to stop what he was doing.

“I do, a lot, but…” He just didn’t know who would buy such a thing. He reached for the plain white boxers that he spotted on the floor and was pulling them on when a thought occurred to him.

“Do you title your works? I mean, do you name them? What would you name this one?” He pulled on his boxers and turned to watch Jensen consider the canvas.

“Hmmm, Colors of November. Suits it, don’t you think?”

A month later, Jensen showed up at the club in a better mood than Jared had ever seen him in before. He was practically bouncing on his feet as he made his way backstage, waving at the dancers and employees.

“Jared! Someone bought it! Colors! Someone bought it. Paid so much money for it I’m still in shock.” Jared leaned down to hug his boyfriend.

“That’s awesome Jen. You said someone would love it. Is it gonna stay local, do you know? Did you get to talk to the buyer?” Jared had learned a lot about the art world in the last few weeks and Jensen had told him that sometimes buyers want to stay anonymous and sometimes they want to get to know the artist.

“Oh yeah, it’s staying really local. You’ll get to see it every day. Great guy, JD Morgan. What a Daddy, huh?” Jensen replied with a devious smile on his cute face. 

Jared went very still. JD Morgan was the owner of Club Onyx and he was, as Jensen mentioned, such a Daddy. He used to be the headliner of the show before he retired and had Chad give the main act to Jared.

“.... He’s going to hang it in the club isn’t he? Did you tell him…” Jared looked at Jensen closely, watching the flush on his cheeks grow even deeper. He groaned and squeezed his eyes closed.

“Ah, there’s the artist and muse now!” JD’s voice rang out backstage and everything went silent for just a moment before all the other dancers came out of the woodwork to see JD and clamour for his attention, but he only had eyes for Jared.

“For someone who loves black, you sure do look good in color, Jay.” JD laughed and Jensen joined him.


End file.
